The invention relates to the field of sleeve type bottle openers, in particular to a sleeve type bottle opener suitable for bottle stoppers of different sizes.
With continuous improvement of people's living standards, drinking wine has become a way of life for more and more consumers. A wine bottle opener is an auxiliary tool to pull a cork out of the mouth of a wine bottle mouth. A common bottle opener usually includes a main body convenient for an operator to hold and a screw hook connected to the main body. The main body is held and rotated by hand to drive the screw hook to rotate and screw in the bottle stopper, and then to drive the bottle stopper to separate from the bottle stopper, thus completing the bottle opening action. In addition, along with the continuous popularization and application of automation technology, the automatic bottle opener is gradually replacing the traditional manual bottle opener.
As for the bottle opener, in order to enable a lower end of the bottle opener body to stably clamp the bottle neck of the wine bottle, a sleeve type bottle opener is generally embedded into and clamped at the lower end of the bottle opener body. However, the existing sleeve type bottle opener can only be applied to bottle stoppers of one size due to the fixed diameter of its claws, as a result the application range of the bottle opener is limited.